Psychic Academy New Experiment profiles
by will aka greed
Summary: now these are just the profiles to the main Charters in my up and coming Psychic Academy story "Psychic Academy New Experiments". my story will be done when i can finish working out the cinks
1. zeno's profile

**Psychic Academy **

**Profile**

**Name:**** Zeno **

**Aura code:**** Keros Beros (doesn't use it at all)**

**Age:**** 6 (in chapter 1) 16(in chapter 2 and up)**

**Eye:**** blank silver (changes colors based on emotions) "color chart at the bottom"**

**Hair: ****laid down and blue/black (when he gets mad it stands up and turns red) **

**Height:**** 6" **

**Weight:**** 130lb **

**Aura power:**** fire**

**Abilities:**** able to do and control all types of fire, the jump (teleport), mental link with his best friend Haru, and can see body temperature went eyes are closed or blinded.**

**Likes:**** being greedy, being ignorant, pizza, fighting, flirting with girls, eating and all time favorite sleeping.**

**Dislikes:**** being in school, doing work of any kind, girls that turn him down way to quickly, being woken up in the middle of his sleep **

**Hates:**** people who think their better then others, anyone who being up his cousin name in a bad manner (this is one of the top two thing that pisses him of the most), being pissed off, and his number one main thing that pisses him the most "THE A.D.C" **

**Scale 1-10**

**Intelligent: ****9**

**Strength****10**

**Speed:**** 8 **

**Aura control: ****7 (it goes to 10 later)**

**Personal information:**

**Attitude: zeno is short tempered, greedy and very ignorant. He love to flirt with girls and is really lazy. But he is very kind.**

**Zeno's eye color chart**

**Sad:**** blue **

**Mad****: red**

**Excited****: gold**

**Happy****: silver **

**Greedy****: green**

**Ignorant****: white**

**Depressed****: black**


	2. haru's profile

**Psychic Academy  
**

**Profile  
**

**Name:**** Haru  
**

**Aura code: Haru rior Iyano **

**Age: 6 (in chapter 1) 16(in chapter 2 and up)**

**Eye: black**

**Hair: White (same as Himura Kenshin's** see samurai X to know who Himura Kenshin's is.** when time skip happen)  
**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 124lb**

**Aura power: erase**

**Abilities: able to erase anything completely out of existance.as time goes on can erase things from far distances as long as he has knowledge of where the target is. high level in jumping.**

**Likes: sleeping. Looking at girls when they are not watching him. Mew.**

**Dislikes: being in school, doing work of any kind, being told to what to do**

**Hates: the ADC**

**Scale 1-10**

**Intelligent: 9  
Strength: 9  
Speed: 10  
Aura control: 8 (it goes to 10 later)**

**Personal information:  
Attitude: Haru maintains an uncaring and indifferant personality but becomes lighter as time goes on.**


	3. Jay's profile

_Name_: Jay Serasis

_Aura Eminence_: Tra-ka Alterum Doppler Flex Ru-drak

_Aura Domain_: Mirror/Mimic/Channel

_Appearance_: Pale: silver hair, pale skin, pale grey eyes(except when spun out), average height, wiry build.

_Personality_: Loner, avoids people because of his power(some can freak when he starts to look like them), keen observer. Has an Alternate personality that only sometimes answers to his Eminence or 'The Other' but never to his given name.

_Likes_: Beating up bullies with their own powers, solitude, sun baking(he never tans but he still likes to sleep in the sunlight), quiet company, linguistics.  
_Dislikes_: Bullies, the ADC, fighting.

Jay is a laid back individual with a talent for languages.

After the ADC facility where his aura was studied was destroyed, seemingly by its' own talented staff, he disappeared for a time, only to reappear in Japan with a master and request admittance to The Psychic Academy. He doesn't remember anything from before the ADC facility.  
Unless challenged to an Aura fight he'll usually request permission to use someone else's aura(usually Tem's).

When Jay is mentally drained, annoyed/angry or otherwise sapped, he'll spin out thus changing to his 'The Other' persona.

'The Other' has slightly darker hair and eyes than Jay (hair towards brown, eyes towards blue-green).

While Jay has a large power reserve 'The Other' has an even larger such reserve of energy even after Jay's has been depleted.

_Aura Master_: Tem Ura Lyon Erebra  
_Master's Species_: Wolf (White)

_Master's Domain_: Sound

_Appearance_: A white Wolf with patches of pale grey with gold eyes, his fur is shaggy and is just as likely to be dirty as clean, he appears well matched with Jay.  
_Personality_: Lone Wolf, but a Pack Leader at heart, intimidates teens and adults(rivals?) and comforts children(charges?). Secretive: he knows more about Jay's origins than he'll admit to. Wise and contemplative.  
_Likes_: Meat, solitude and nature. Laughing at 'Stupid' Humans.  
_Dislikes_: Being called a 'Familiar', attitudes of superiority, dogs and being associated with them.

Tem is almost constantly making use of his aura power, often making use of inaudible high and low frequencies that can cause fear in rivals and peace of mind in charges(see personality). However he may also aid those who admit he's a Pack Leader, though some of them he respects as Pack Leaders themselves, he'll normally only aid those of his own Pack.

He makes use of his aura power to speak though he is capable of telepathy.

Tem seems to know something about 'The Other' but isn't likely to share this knowledge, the most he has said on the topic is that 'The Other' is like a manifestation of Jay's aura.  
'The Other' is the only being Tem has ever referred to as being a Pack Brother the closest anyone else has come is Pack Kin which is his title for Aura Masters.


End file.
